Twice the heart ache
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Sequel to Twice the fun. What will happen when tragedy strikes and Edward must choose his path carefully? Hard yaoi, AU, angst, major smut


Authors note: Well here I am again hahaha, back with my second Yaoi fic.

This one is a sequel to my first outing into the world of Yaoi

fic writing...I seemed to have had a good response (for amount

of times read anyways) with my first, so it struck me to give the

fans (lol) what they seem to want.

Once again this story is told from the POV of one character.

WARNING: If you don't like Yaoi then don't read this fic! This is hopefully going to

be far more smutty than it's predecessor! With a bit of tragedy thrown

in. Hope you guys like it! ^_^

000000000000000

**TWICE THE HEART ACHE**

Six months.

Almost six months to the day.

That's how long it had been since the night I was wallowing in self pity, in that little Italian bar. Staring into a burning fireplace and almost weeping inside for the one, whom the flames reminded me of. Slumped into a big couch and slowly getting drunk on beer, wishing I could just sleep my troubles away, knowing that wasn't possible as I had been banished from the hotel room. Left with my own thoughts, my own wants and needs, but with no way to satiate them. Or so I had believed. Till they came into my life.

Six months.

Six long and wild months, since I had met them.

The Mustang twins.

And now here I was alone on the deck of a ship bound for the country of America, a new place to journey to, new things to see and learn. I pulled the collar up tighter against my neck and dug my hands into my pockets. Damn it was cold out here. Once again I had been banished from the room, or should I say cabin, I shared with my brother Alphonse. Once again, he was entertaining a girl and once again, I was kicked out to give them a place to get it on. I sighed to myself, seeing the puff of warm air float from my own mouth, warm breath hitting frigid night air. That salty sea air, bitingly cold at night, stinging my eyes and making my joints ache.

There was no warm inviting bar to hide from the weather in this time. No incredibly sexy twins to go home with and ravish all night long. No all that I have is this deck, the starry night sky above twinkling at me and the sparkling moon lit ocean around the ship, along with the realisation that my brother is probably screwing his latest conquest...on my bunk dammit! The mere thought of that just makes me feel a little sick, but oddly enough, a touch turned on too. What the heck is wrong with me? I sigh again, I know what's wrong with me...I need to get laid myself and there are only two guys, two smoulderingly hot guys, who can achieve the euphoria in me that I desire. But they aren't here. But on the bright side, and yes I sometimes look to that side of life, I am on my way to them.

See Alphonse being lighter than I, damned automail sometimes really is a pain in the ass, he had picked the top bunk to sleep in and so I had the bottom. It was a sure bet that my brother would not expect his 'New lady friend', to climb up to his bunk to have a fuck, so that left only one option...my bunk. It did make me mad to think, that once again I was the one not getting laid, yet Alphonse still was. Where the heck had he learned to get with women so easy? Oh wait...it was probably from him..My Roy, the one I had to leave behind. Though I didn't want to.

Three months.

That was how long it had been since Roy and Ray Mustang had ended their trip. As suddenly as that wild, sex fuelled ride had begun, it had come to an end just as quickly. Although I had never really lost contact with them, keeping them in the loop about our travels via telegram and the occasional phone call, it was like old times...back home in our own world...with My Roy. Calling up to check in and get yelled at for causing trouble or some such other issues he had with me...but oh damn I loved to hear that voice, whether he was yelling or talking or ordering me...it just made me hot all over.

We had gotten to yet another new destination, China, a pretty big country and pretty darn interesting too..plenty of culture to soak up...and that is when we got the best damned news ever via telegram. After just two days there, word had come through from the twins, that they wanted us to come and visit them at their home...in America. I was over the moon and beside myself with excitement! Alphonse and I had booked our travel that very hour and started the next morning on the long journey west. Passing through Europe to get to England and finally boarding a cruise liner in Southampton. Bound for New York. That had taken two weeks and the sail would take another four or so days to get to New York. It would then be merely a couple days travel by road to reach the country estate the twins lived at. Even though it was a long journey...the end result was absolutely going to be worth it!

Although I had no idea of what awaited us upon arrival. No clue as to the tragedy that had been unfolding as Alphonse and I made our trek. I was totally unprepared for what was to greet us. My happy, excited and all around far better mood, was going to be shattered like sheer crystal.

000000000000000

Once the ship had docked at Ellis Island, after passing by something I heard called 'The Statue of Liberty', the passengers had disembarked and there was a long wait to get through the baggage check. It was only then a short ferry ride to the main part of New York...Manhattan. The city was huge! The streets bustling with people going about their business and tall buildings lining the side walks in most places. There were small pockets of green grass, though they were just parks, amongst all the hustle and bustle. But there was only one thing on my mind.

I was getting antsy and eager to get moving, we were already so close now and it was killing me with how slow my brother was being. Of course Alphonse wanted to explore this new city, see the sights and all it had to offer, but I just wanted to get moving so I could see the twins. Really, really badly. So after a brotherly argument and a lot of complaining on my part, Alphonse relented, and we sought out our next mode of transportation. We were going to be heading out of the city to a place known as The Hampton's. It sounded kind of fancy to me, but then I didn't doubt it with the twins. The excitement was building inside me, as we caught a ride on a bus, that would take us to the main town close to where their estate was. From there we had two options...Either take a very long walk or hire a taxi to get to the estate.

It was a long couple of days to get there though, but with every passing hour, I got more and more fidgety in my seat as I stared out the window at the passing scenery. Alphonse napped a bit and spent a little time reading too, then got all chatty with some girl who was in the seat near his, a pretty little blonde who was practically swooning over him. No matter where we went, Alphonse always did that, and with such ease it was a little scary sometimes... I had rolled my eyes over how he was acting. He was becoming such a playboy! Again my thoughts came up with the same question...where had he picked it up from?..As if I couldn't already guess where, it was obvious and I suppose I just didn't want to admit it. Geez.

This was going to be a long couple of days, I thought to myself, as my lids slid shut and a light sleep took over my body. My dreams filled with memories of my time with the twins and hot images of what we _could _do when we got together again. I guess I must have smirked in my sleep...because my brother punched my arm and scolded me for something or other. I wasn't really listening. I was happy in that dream. One I was sure going to try and make come true.

0000000000

"Whoa!" I gasped, as Alphonse and myself stood before the huge iron gates that opened onto the driveway "This is...their house!"

"Seems like it brother. Hehe, your boyfriends appear to be rich." Alphonse joked, as we walked up the gravel drive to the house.

Now I know you probably thought I wouldn't tell my baby brother about my sexuality, but I have never kept any secrets from Alphonse, unless I thought he would be safer not knowing that is. But I have gone off topic again...geez I have such a scatter brain sometimes...but then again, I truly want to get to the juicy bits and trust me when I say...They. Are. Juicy.

Of course I wasn't prepared for the news that was to be announced to me, upon being let into the house..and oh boy what a house!..it certainly made my heart stop and I think I forgot to breath too. We were speaking to a man, he might have said he was the family attorney, I don't recall now. Alphonse was standing beside me, after I had slumped into the nearest chair, my eyes wide and my hands trembling as I covered my face up. I couldn't cry, not here in front of Alphonse and this man who had delivered the news that now shook me to my core, I refused to let this show more than it was already. How could it be true? I couldn't get my head around it.

Ray was...gone.

Dead. An accident, so the attorney had told me. Ray had been out on their land, riding I think he said, when he fell from his horse. The injury had been too great to recover from, he had struggled and suffered, before finally succumbing to the darkness of death...in his brother Roy's arms. That had happened mere days ago. I had been crossing the Atlantic while this was going on and now here I am...my heart aching for Ray, for the lost soul, for that sweet and gentle man...whom I had come to love very much. The tears stinging at the edges of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, even with my brothers hand upon my shoulder and his gentle voice trying to ease my pain. He knew. Alphonse knew how I had come to love the twins, admittedly perhaps I had come to love Roy more than Ray, but that difference was so small I could barely register it.

Roy.

The moment my thoughts turned to him, I knew I had to see the man. I stood up shakily and asked where he was, one of the maids mentioned he was in his room. Apparently he'd been in there for the last couple days. Shut up away from everyone else, closed off into his own world, with nothing but his pain and hurt to keep him company. At the very least I could do something for him, by way of comfort..if only a token gesture. I knew how it felt to loose someone you loved, after loosing mom I'd gone through hell. But I also knew how Roy felt about loosing Ray too, for he meant a great deal to me. Possibly not as much as he meant to his only brother, but truly he did hold a special place in my heart. That's why...I had to see Roy. Had to be there with him, at his side, through this tragic time. Thankfully it didn't take too much convincing to get the maid to take me to him, thank goodness for my smooth talking little brother. One look from him and a few sweetly placed words, a touch of her hand, and that girl was putty in Alphonse's skilled hands.

The auburn haired maid, in her black outfit, lead me up the grand staircase that was to the left of the foyer and then down the hall to the last room on the right. She spoke softly as she placed her hand upon the door knob..

"This is Master Roy's room, please try not to upset him further sir." she had told me, opening the door slowly to let me in.

..Once the door was opened I stepped into the rather large and plush room, the door quietly closing behind me. Then silence. I could hear my own heart thundering in my ears and the soft crackle of a fire to my right. I scanned the room quickly..One large bed sat against the left wall, framed by bedside tables and shelving that ran along above the top of the bed. Beyond that was a small chest of drawers and what looked to be either a walk in closet or the bathroom door, then the first of two windows edges by dark green curtains. As I continued to scan round to the right, I saw a desk between the windows, a big mahogany thing with a matching chair that had ornate carvings on it, then the second window with more green drapes. On the right wall, directly opposite the bed, was the large marble fireplace. The fire within barely alight now, as it burned down to it's embers. A chaise longue situated in just the right spot to be a reading chair while having a great view of the fireplace itself. Facing the fire was a long chunky brown leather couch, with a slumped figure sat in the middle of it.

Raven hair all tussled out of place, pyjama pants that were wrinkled badly and the shirt no better, feet naked as the slippers had been abandoned somewhere. He just stared into the fire, like his eyes didn't truly see it, he was still like a statue..never moving, not even looking like he was breathing at all. Roy Mustang looked to be a shell of the formerly vibrant man I had come to know in my world and this one too. If observed by any other person, other than those who knew him, that person would think the man was dead upon that couch. Well in part, that could have been true. He was dead to this world, having been left to wallow in his own pain for far too long and it was up to me to get him out of it. To get inside his head, drag his ass back to the here and now no matter how much he protested it. To bring him back to life somehow. Though how I would accomplish that...I hadn't a damned clue right then. After a seconds worth of thought, I knew I had to get his attention. So step one...speak.

"Roy?" I said softly into the room, thinking most likely I would have repeat myself in a louder tone of voice...but I didn't need to do that, as I noted the slight flinch of his body.

"Edward...is that you?" Roy asked, his voice sounding gravely and a tiny bit hoarse, as though he had spent some time yelling in anguish.

"Yeah, it's me Roy." I replied, slowly walking to the couch and stepping around to the front of it, getting a better look at Roy.

His hair being a mess wasn't the only thing he had neglected to groom of his appearance, Roy had also failed to shave, by the looks of the stubble upon his strong jaw..for at least five days or more. His face looked drawn, tired and lacking the little color that was normal for his pale complexion. It was pretty clear by the reddish streaking on his skin, that Roy had spent a lot of time crying and very little in the way of actual sleeping either. The sexy man I had come to love in not one but two worlds, was a mere shadow of his former self, slumped there before my eyes upon the leather couch, his head barely turning to look at me. His eyes. Those wonderfully dark eyes, that were usually like pools right to his soul, now looked glazed and dull, a deadness to them that had no business being there. I stepped closer and came to kneel between his legs sitting back on my haunches, placing my shaky hands on his thighs, right above his knee caps and just looked right into those eyes.

"You..came..." Roy murmured, then an expression of gut twisting pain contorted his handsome face "Ray..he's not...here..he's.." he started to say.

I reached up with my left hand and pressed a finger to his lips "You don't have to say it...I know what happened Roy." I told him, trying to keep my voice soft and free of the shakiness that had been there before.

"You..know?" Roy questioned from beneath my finger, I just nodded yes to it, then he choked back a small sob "Edward...I...I feel...so.." he seemed unable to voice all that was going on inside him.

"I know Roy, I feel it too." I told him, moving up on my knees more, wrapping my arms around his torso and pressing my face against his chest "It's going to be hard, but I won't leave you alone, not for a second. I'm here for you Roy, okay?" I gave him the best reassuring squeeze I could.

That broke his quiet sullen mood and he openly cried hard. I felt his arms grip tightly around me and I just held him as tightly as I could. His whole body quaked, the tears he shed hit my hair, but that didn't bother me one bit. Roy needed me and I would support him in any way I could. Roy suddenly moved, sliding off the couch and his rump hung off the couch, so I moved back some to give him more room. With a muffled thud Roy landed on the wood floor with me and I moved to his side a little, so I could cradle him close, as he let out some pent up emotion. As if he couldn't cry enough, the least I could do was hold him and be the warmth he needed. After some moments, it felt like hours, but was mere minutes I'm sure..Roy slowly stopped crying, his head nestled under my chin, as I stroked his messy tangled raven mop of hair.

Roy looked up at me "I'm..glad your..here Edward. I needed...someone to hold me." he said, pressing his face against my neck a bit.

"I'm glad I can be here for you Roy. I'll hold you all night of you need me to." I replied, keeping my voice soft and just barely steady. Seeing Roy this way, knowing Ray was gone..it was taking a toll on me. A big one.

I decided in that moment, as I sat there cradling the man I loved, I was going to achieve my plan...to get him back on track. This first step had gone as I had hoped. He had spoken to me and allowed me to console him. Now all I had to do, was clean him up, I knew that would help to make him feel just a tiny bit better, within his own skin. I started to make moves to stand up and tried to bring Roy with me, finding he gave me no resistance at all, and that wasn't like Roy at all. Once on our feet, we made our way slowly and still holding each other, towards what I thought was the bathroom door. Turned out, it was a closet, so I felt like an idiot. With a dry chuckle I looked around and finally saw the room I wanted. When I first scanned the room, I hadn't seen the slightly hidden doorway, opposite the closet. I started us over there, the things I needed to do forming in my head. Once in the room I stopped by the sink, which was sunken into a large vanity, I ran some warm water in there after putting the plug in and then started to undress Roy carefully.

"We need to get you cleaned up Roy. You look a mess..and that doesn't suit you at all.." I told him, trying to keep it friendly, as I undid each button on his pyjama shirt "First off, you really need a shave..badly. Then after, maybe a nice hot shower. That will help make you feel a little bit better." I told him, though he didn't answer me, just stood there and let me do what I had to.

Once his shirt was gone, I realised he had lost some weight, most likely due the stress and upset. I sighed, turned and set out the things I would need...straight razor, shaving cream, towel, face cloth...then I braced my hands on the vanity next to the sink and hefted myself up. I reached for Roy's hand and tugged lightly, to draw him closer, so he was standing between my legs. I was being gentle and soft with all my actions. I didn't want him to bolt like a horse. I added a touch of water to the cream in the small brown pot and moved the brush around in it, to lather it up good, before coating Roy's elegant face with it. With that done I picked up the razor and wet it a bit, bringing it to his jugular and carefully drawing it towards me, removing both cream and stubble from his neck. A quick wipe on the towel and I repeated the action, over and over again, getting rid of the unsightly beard that had started to take root on his face. Roy always looked better clean shaven, so suave and sexy.

Suddenly he spoke, voice very soft, if we hadn't been standing so close..I might never have heard him "Thank you.." he said. I felt a hand come to rest upon my side and it made me smile a bit "I suppose...I really do look a mess." he added, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. There was my Roy. I finally got the last of the hair from his face, set the razor down after wiping it and grabbed the face cloth from the water filled sink, wringing it out before smoothly wiping it over his face and removing any left behind shave cream.

I smiled at my handy work "There, all smooth and clean. That's a much better look for you..you know that right?" I smirked a bit, I truly couldn't help it. Of course it only prompted that same hint of a smile from Roy. I shook my head a little "Heh, well now...you need a shower, I'm betting your hair, is going to be a bitch to comb through..so many knots there.." I told him, hopping off the vanity and tugging at the string pull that held his pyjama pants in place about his waist. The garment fell to the floor easily and Roy simply stepped out of them, uttering softly "I don't..want to be alone..will you..shower with me?" he asked me.

Well now, I couldn't say no could I? Hell I didn't _want _to say no. Get wet and naked with Roy...heck yeah!

I know it was cruel of me, to think in such a primitive way and with Roy being so vulnerable too, but his gorgeous body was more than I could resist. It took mere seconds for me to strip butt naked and take his hand to lead him into the shower. The water was icy at first, but soon warmed up nicely and Roy seemed to just stand there, letting me do all the work..which for once, I was happy to do. Grabbing the wash cloth and the soap, I lathered some of the scented block onto the wet wash cloth, then placed the soap back in the holder. I worked slowly at the task, sweeping the cloth across his chest and then along his arms, down his legs and over his ass cheeks. I washed him thoroughly and softly, being careful of his groin. I then washed myself and set the cloth aside, reaching for the shampoo bottle and adding a big glob of it into my left palm, then I massaged it into his hair..before doing my own.

I stepped under the water to rinse off and then switched places with Roy so he could rinse off also. I stood there and watched him, unconsciously licking my lips, it was a sight to behold. His milky white skin showing through, as the streams of white soapy bubbles slid from his body and the shampoo leaked from his raven locks, threading down his body to his feet and then away down the drain hole. In a spur of the moment decision I stepped closer and cupped his cheek, looking him in the eyes deeply with what I hoped was love in my own gaze, then lowered to my knees and letting my hands drag effortlessly down his body. I felt his body shiver beneath my flesh hand, as I came to rest on both knees before him, leaning in close to run my tongue from the base to the tip of his flaccid cock and then laying delicate kisses to his smooth tip. Roy shuddered a little bit and gasped softly, but he never told me to stop and he never tried to push me away either, clearly he wanted this. Needed it even.

Then I took hold of him with my flesh hand and worked his member gently, stroking him till he got a bit a harder, then I wrapped my lips around his tip and swallowed him whole. My eyes flitted up to watch him and I was glad to see his face looking much more at ease, than at any point since I had first seen him. I pressed my tongue flat against the underside of his cock, feeling him growing ever harder in my mouth and as I began to pull back off him, I sucked a bit while my tongue swirled around his shaft. I heard a very subtle moan, breathed out as I flicked the tip of my tongue into his slit, then I sank back down his length again sucking harder this time. Back and forth, back and forth, sucking and licking, humming softly and massaging what I couldn't take in..after he got to full erectness.

I looked up again and saw he was bracing himself on the walls that framed the shower where the water poured over his body, like a cascading waterfall and he looked euphoric, something that I felt quite proud of causing. It was then that I closed my eyes and worked him up the best I could, feeling his twitch and throb against my tongue, then his hand found the back of my head and I was urged to take him deeper. I did my best, relaxing my gag reflex and swallowed more of him, almost all of his rock hard cock and feeling his tip hitting the back of my throat. He tasted so good, the soft barely there sounds he made sent a tingle through me, so I upped my work effort. Without so much a word, Roy fisted my hair at the back of my head and rocked his hips a little bit, fucking my eager mouth slowly and letting another whispered moan escape him, I opened my eyes to see his head hung forward and a look that spoke volumes...he was close to blowing his load..and I was more than happy to drink it down.

"Aaahhh...Edward...don't...stop.." Roy suddenly uttered, his voice deep and laced with need, as he continued to fuck my mouth and then his cock pulsed "UURGHHNN!" hot slightly bitter fluid shot down my throat and I drank it all. Licking him clean and feeling my own body want some release too. But now was about him, not me. I could wait my turn.

I had watched his face, observed the way it twisted up into a look of pure joy, as his orgasm washed over his body and bled into every nerve. Roy's chest heaved with his laboured breathing, as his cock softened on my mouth and I finally sat back on my heels, panting and wiping my mouth on the back of my left hand. I stood slowly and stepped closer to him, slipping my arms around him and resting my head upon his shoulder, face nuzzling at his neck. I had hoped he would hold me back and I was rewarded with much more than that. He did hold me, arms enclosing me in a tight hug, but he also pressed a kiss to my hair and then put a finger under my chin to guide my face up, where he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. Yes, this was my Roy. The man I loved, brought back from the pit of despair and into the world of the living, I kissed him back with equal sweetness. I wasn't going to push him too far, too fast. Not yet. If I did, he could crumble and never return to me fully.

When our lips parted, Roy's voice was a whisper again "How did you know...that I needed that?" he asked, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I just shrugged and smiled "I took a calculated risk...it would either backfire or work like a charm.." I explained, earning a much more noticeable smile from him.

"Thank you Edward...for being so patient with me..I really, couldn't cope with all this..if you weren't here." Roy said, sincerity in his voice and a glimmer of life returning to those eyes I adored.

"No problem..Roy..I was happy to do it." I gave him a half sad, half content smile.

Roy pulled me into another tight hug and I let my eyes slip closed. He needed a rock and so I was became that. He needed love, kindness and so I gave it. He needed to feel more whole at least in part and so I did whatever I could for him. Hopefully it would be a good start. Though I knew more work was needed. But I had the staying power to see it through to the finish. We stayed that way a bit longer, just holding each other, in silence before Roy shut off the shower and we got out. He moved slowly the door and shut it a tiny bit, reaching behind it for something. As the door closed I got a look at what was behind it. There hanging from hooks on the back of the door, were three fluffy cotton bathrobes, one was a peachy color beside it was a dark royal blue one, then next to that was a deep red one. Roy reached for the royal blue one and slipped it on, then grabbed the red one and threw it at me, I slipped it on and found it to be a perfect fit...nice and cosy too.

We then made our way back into the room, Roy heading for his bed and climbing up onto it, before patting the spot next to him. I nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted of me and I wasn't about to deny him anything, so up onto the bed I climbed and laid next to him. Roy curled his arms around me again and held me close, shifting a bit to lay facing me, side by side wrapped in each others arms. It was warm, really soft and comfortable on that bed, it seemed having me to hold..helped Roy to rest. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off, my own lids grew heavy and although I wanted to be there for him should he wake up, it was impossible to stay awake. Warm and held by Roy, I couldn't stop sleep from claiming me, after all the travelling I had done..it was little wonder that I needed it.

000000000000

Rolling over in a half wakeful state upon that big bed, I was suddenly aware of being very alone, the warm body that had been next to me and cuddling me was now absent. Cracking one eye open I surveyed the expanse of bed before me and confirmed I was indeed alone. Turning over onto my back, I checked the rest of the bed as my other eye opened, it was official...I was completely alone. Roy was gone ans the room was dark, only the ghostly glow of the moon casting odd eerie shadows across the furniture. I sat up and looked around me. The first thing to catch my attention was how quiet the house seemed, the next, was the carefully folded pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed on an Ottoman. Roy had obviously thought of everything.

I slid myself off the bed and walked to the clothes. Thick, warm flannel pyjama's, consisting of a button up shirt and drawstring pants in a fetching brown plaid pattern. Roy certainly had taste, though I never doubted that. There was also a clean pair of boxers and a set of dark brown slippers. Slipping the clothes on, I discarded the bathrobe upon the bed and headed to the door, intent on finding out where Roy had run off to. As I made my way along the hall, the sound of soft voices caught my ears, very muffled like they were in a room on the ground floor of the house. Now I still think of this place as a house, even though it's far bigger than your average home and when I say far bigger, I'm totally not joking. From what I was able to make out, there were at least ten rooms on this floor alone, not counting whatever rooms were downstairs...or even if there was a cellar or not.

Even though it was big and needed servants to run it, the place still had a very homely feel to it. As I was coming down the stairs, the voices got a touch louder, to the point where I could say with certainty they were coming from a room in the back. Making a bee line for the voices and pushing the heavy door open, I discovered that maid from earlier with my brother Alphonse...cheerfully chatting at the table together and he was even lightly rubbing her hand. I cracked a small smile and shook my head a bit, he was such a flirt.

"Hey, you two seen Roy?" I asked walking over to the pair at the table, smiling a little. They did sort of look sweet together sat there.

"Hm? No sorry brother, we've only been here a short time." Alphonse replied, glancing over to me, the young maid nodding her head in agreement.

"I believe master Roy is in the stables, young sir." A deep voice said behind me, making me jump a little bit and I spun on my heels to come face to face..with the butler whom Alphonse and I had met earlier that day.

"Oh I see, could you tell me..which way to the stables?" I asked him, gaining a frown at my missed pleasantry "Uh, please?"

"Certainly young sir, go out the back door behind you, follow the path to the right and then onto the wider cobbled path all the way down to the end. The stables are situated there, you cannot miss them." he told me with a nod, handing me a heavy coat.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said, heading for the door and shrugging the coat on "Back in a bit Al, play nice now okay." I chuckled on my way out the door, hearing my brother guffaw at my teasing.

I was pretty glad of that heavy coat the butler had given me, it was bitterly cold outside, as I followed his directions in the moonlight. Walking down that cobbled path was creepy as hell, the moons pale light creating odd shadows and weird shapes, making the bald trees look like the living dead or some other horror story demons. I could make out the faint lights ahead, most likely that of the stables, at least that gave me a guide as to how far it was...a good half mile at least. Pulling the coat tight around me against the cold, I trudged my way onward, determined to find Roy and make sure he wasn't being stupid or something. He hadn't mentioned an interest in horses, though I had a feeling he was there purely because he was thinking about Ray, and wallowing in self pity was not something I was prepared to let Roy do. Not by a long shot.

It took all of fifteen minutes for me to walk to the stable doors, evidently being cold was a great incentive to move faster. I pushed the smaller door, that was within the larger one, opened and stepped over the raised bottom of the main door. The second I walked in the smell hit my nose. Manure and hay mixed with an animal scent, the faintest hints of the wood that made up the shell of the stables and there was a slight whiff of leather in the air, it was also very warm in there too. Probably, I surmised, because of the horses own body heat. I looked around, trying to find Roy, moving along the main thoroughfare that was framed on either side by stalls with half doors, so far each one I passed housed a horse. They were all quite tall, to my dismay much taller than I was, some looked to be draught horses as some were more slender and elegant than that.

However, near the far left side I noted, there was one stall with it's door open and as I approached it, the stall proved to be empty. Unsure whether it was empty due to there being no horse assigned to it or if Roy had taken it out, I stepped into it for a closer look. It didn't look as though it was being used to house an animal, as there wasn't any hay on the floor, only a few bales neatly stacked in one corner and a few horse type items hanging from some hooks. As I surveyed the area, frowning and puzzling over some of the items, I heard sudden foot falls behind me. In the blink of an eye, I was spun round and the room was momentarily a blur to me, as the sheer speed with which I was moved had thrown off my balance. It seemed just long enough, for someone to grab my upper arms tightly. In the next second my body was forced up against a wall, not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough that I yelped.

"Ah! Who are..." I began to demand, only as my vision cleared, I came face to face with dark eyes "...you...Roy? Are you okay?" I asked, realising there was something..off about his gaze..almost, primal. While held by his gaze, Roy somehow managed to tie my hands together in front of me with a three quarter inch rope. It wasn't so tight as to cut off the blood circulation to my left hand, but tight enough that I couldn't get loose. I noted the rope was of some considerable length, as it pooled on the floor. Then Roy lifted my hands above my head and fed the rope through a loop hanging from the wall.

"Roy? Roy? What the hell are you doing to me Ro-MMMFFFF!" I was protesting the indignity of being tied up to the wall, when Roy silenced me with his mouth, clamping over mine in what I can only describe as..one hell of a hot kiss! I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose, it had been so sudden, I hadn't had the chance to breath. He was acting like a desperate man, a starving hungry and cut off from all humanity for too long man, who'd just been set free and found prey to satisfy his desires with. Not like I was complaining about that part mind you. Of course it did take me by surprise, so much so that my eyes had almost bulged out of my head, especially when I felt my body being tugged upwards so that I was on my tip toes.

What was he thinking?

What ever it was that had gotten into Roy, had me half worried and half wanting more, as one hand trailed down my chest. The intensity of the kiss, the feeling of being totally under his control, the burning path of that hand. Damn but I wanted to find out where this was going. My lids finally slid shut, I couldn't fight the sensation of that kiss any longer, a needy moan being gobbled up by Roy's hot mouth. A demanding tongue pushed into my mouth and I tried to gain a bit of leverage against it, but ultimately I caved in to it, letting it sweep my mouth as my own flailed about like a fish out of water. This was all so new, Roy had never kissed my like this before, and I was suddenly glad of being held up by the rope..as my legs were turning to jelly.

That hand swept down my chest and started to undo all my shirt buttons, from the bottom up and exposing my skin to the chill of the stables, though it wasn't as cold as outside. I shivered when he got half of them undone and couldn't help but try to arch into his touch. Once he got them all undone, Roy's hand made the journey downwards, all the way to the top of my pants. He tugged roughly at the drawstring, loosening it to make it easier I supposed, to push my pants down. Which is exactly what he did, my boxers going with the pants, to pool at my feet and make me tremble uncontrollably from the chill to my most sensitive area. My mind was in flux, part of it trying to figure out what Roy was going to do next and the rest of it being overwhelmed by the intensity of his actions.

Suddenly Roy broke off the kiss and began to weave that rope, that had to be at least twenty or so feet in length, around my left leg about mid thigh..bending it so that my foot was tucked under my ass. Okay, this was new. I was panting and trying to regain enough breath to speak, after that furious round of kissing, all the while Roy continued to work diligently at his task...whatever it was. I have to say it was hard to balance with one foot lifted off the floor and the other taking a lot of my weight on the toes, but that was all about to change. With my left leg secured, Roy bent to raise my right foot off the floor, instantly my left shoulder felt the pull of my body as gravity tried to take me to the ground. But with my hands secured to that thing on the wall, I wasn't going anywhere fast, as Roy wound that rope around my ankles. Okay, so he was planning to completely tie me up. But why?

After securing my ankles, he wound the rope to my right thigh and repeated the same actions as on my left, before tugging the rope back up to whatever it was that I was hanging from. With that all done, Roy stepped back to admire his work and it was then that I saw his eyes for the first time since this whole ordeal had started, the want and desire held there..had me slightly breathless. But not entirely so. I looked him right in the eyes, but he seemed to barely see me, like he was in some kind of sex fuelled haze and that did concern me..if only a little. Roy then walked over to my left, rummaging around on a shelf for who knows what, only returning once he had located it. A small, palm sized round pot with a faded label wrapped around it, the print so badly worn I couldn't make out what it said. But along the way he picked up another item, something that really had me a bit puzzled and worried at the same time...Roy had the pot in his left hand..and a horse crop in the other! Just what was he thinking of doing with that!

"Roy?" my voice was a bit shaky and I knew he would hear the slight tinge of fear in it "Wh-what are you going to do with those?" I asked him, trying to swallow down the lump in my throat "W-why have you tied me up like this? What the hell is going through your head?"

"Shhh...I promise, this won't hurt." Roy replied, his voice had me shivering, with how deep and sultry it was and he must have seen my expression "I would never hurt you willingly Edward, I just wanted..to have a little fun with you. You trust me, don't you?" he said, okay I must have looked more like a scared cat than I thought, for him to be saying such kind things and in that tone of voice too. He knew how to get to me. Knew just what to say and how to say it. So much like MY Roy, it was uncanny.

"A little fun? How can this be fun? I can't move a muscle, your holding that horse crop and I know they hurt, I have no clue what that other stuff is..and you want me to trust you that you won't hurt me?" I replied, trying and failing to sound peeved at him, I had to be honest with myself..whatever he had planned..I was pretty eager to find out what it was now, that and I was getting a pretty bad chill on my exposed skin "Fine. Whatever your going to do, just make it snappy okay? I'm getting damn cold here Roy." I caved, averting my eyes to try and show some semblance of being displeased. Sort of.

I could hear Roy's foot steps approaching across the bare concrete of this space we were in and when he got to me, he set the items down upon the floor. The next sensation, was so good, my eyes closed for a moment to savour it. Slightly roughened hands, probably due to working with the rope, skimmed their way up bare skin. So slowly and cautiously, like he was trying to make sure I felt every single second of it. Oh I felt it alright, right to my core and damn if it didn't make me want more. Tracing over my naked hips, dancing across my ribs and sweeping over my abdomen before caressing up my chest, finger tips circle my nipples and pinching just a tiny bit. I gasped at that, trying to arch into his warm hands, but the way he had restrained me was proving problematic..still I gave it a good try.

I moaned in appreciation of his touch, so gentle and so loving, it eased a few of my concerns making them melt away into the far corners of my mind. Now this was certainly different and very, very sexy. I could only voice what I felt, since I couldn't touch him back or press into those skilled hands. Suddenly my eyes flew open and the room blurred a little bit, as soft and moist lips met my skin, ghosting over it and leaving a trail of both fire and goosebumps behind them. Higher they travelled in sync with those hands, till they came to my neck and nibbled their way to my jaw, before once again Roy claimed my own mouth as his. This kiss was less frantically hot and more of a slow burn, sending a wave of pleasing warmth all the way down my entire body. All too soon they vanished though, as did those hands, and I was left panting slightly wondering why Roy had stopped. I got my answer a moment later..and BOY what an answer!

"AH! Roy!" I groaned letting my head fall so that my chin rested upon my chest a bit, as those same warm soft lips, slipped around my soft cock and the accompanying tongue that lapped at the tip..made me quiver "Uuuuhhhh...yes.." my eyes locked onto the head of raven hair before me, moving slowly forward and then back again, working me up and doing a hell of a job at it too.

It took mere minutes, for Roy to get me to full attention and when he had achieved that, I felt him swallow more of me. Half way down he'd go, then back to the tip and repeat, over and over again driving me to distraction. I couldn't focus properly, my vision was beginning to blur again, my body temp rising without stopping it seemed. If being tied up by Roy meant this was the "fun" he had in mind, I decided right then and there, I'd be more than happy to play his game. Somewhere in the midst of the sucking noises, my pulse thundering in my ears and my own increased breathing, I heard the slight POP of something being opened. My now hazy mind wasn't working like it should, not able to focus on anything at all, save for the pleasure that Roy was blessing me with. But it wasn't going to be long at all, I soon found out, till I found out exactly what had been opened. And why.

"Whoa! C-c-c-cold!" I exclaimed, feeling a finger circling my rear entrance having been smothered in something very slick and very, very damned cold! I tried to avoid it, wriggling the best I could, but to no avail..Roy had me, right where he wanted me and there was no escape.

"Mmmrrrmmm..." Roy moaned as he devoured me and the vibrations momentarily distracted me from the cold, causing me to moan again, even with his finger still teasing at my rear with that cold substance. After a few more rotations though, it seemed to start warming up, not cold like it was at first and yet still very, very slick.

"Aaahhh! Yeeeessss!" I threw my head back and groaned needfully, dammit I couldn't help it, not when Roy was invading me with his finger. The slick warm digit sinking passed my barriers and twisting around inside me, teasing every last one of my nerves up there "Uuuhhhnnnn...not...enough..Roy...more..oh please more!" I knew it sounded desperate, but I didn't care one damned bit, I wanted it. Badly.

Roy once again moaned with me in his mouth, again the vibrations distracted me, as another finger joined the first. At first they simply curled and swept around inside me, Roy gently sliding them in and out a bit, to simulate fucking me and if I could only move properly..I would have been writhing beneath his touch. But that damned rope! Okay maybe the rope wasn't so bad, after all it meant I couldn't wriggle away when the sensations got too strong, which they did, and that meant I was feeling it all full force. I was certainly not going to forget this session in a hurry. His fingers never stilled, stretching me and seeking that one spot, he knew would have me yelling his name to the rafters. I could already hear the faint background noise of the horses getting somewhat antsy, from what we were getting up to, most likely they didn't like the noise I was making. Too bad, so sad. I was not gonna be quiet just for them. Heck there was no way I could!

As if on cue, Roy's fingers found that one spot, that one place that send blinding pleasure cascading like dominoes through my body. I recall vaguely screaming his name to the roof, my mouth so dry and my hair now starting to stick to my forehead, with the sweat that was beading there on my skin. I felt like I couldn't take it any longer, the pleasure was so intense, but then Roy did something I wasn't anticipating at all..In the midst of all that mind blowing pleasure, there was the sudden and sharp sting, along with a loud WHOOSH SNAP! My right thigh was suddenly burning, one small area throbbing and the pain dull, but certainly noticeable and it threw me off a bit. I damn near screamed again, but even in this haze of confusion, I could hear my own voice and it sounded so turned on. Did I really get a kick out of the mix of pleasure and pain?

"Aaarrgghhhnnn! Rooooy!" I could hardly catch my breath, this flood of new sensations was overwhelming me and I though for sure, I was about ready to pass out. That didn't seem to be in Roy's plan though, as he worked on my cock, till the pressure built so bad, it was like a damn bursting. Roy rubbed hard on that sweet spot within me, sucked like it life or death if he didn't, humming around me and driving me insane..how was I meant to handle all this at once? That thought was washed from my mind, the second the damn broke and my orgasm hit me, harder than ever before and my entire body shuddered with my release..Roy drinking down all that I had to give and sounding extremely satisfied with it too. I was gasping, chest heaving, trying like heck to gain enough oxygen so I didn't pass out in the middle of all this. I didn't want to miss a second.

When Roy was done drinking my cum, he released my slowly softening cock from his mouth and sat back on his heels, looking up at me and licking around his lips to catch any of my seed that dribbled out. The look of lust in his dark eyes, had me desperately wanting a whole lot more than what he had just given me. If I weren't tied up at this point in time, I would have tackled him to the floor and ravished him. Horses be damned. I couldn't care less where we were right now, I just felt so damned turned on and good. I was soon to find out, Roy was not done with me, not even close. I saw him reach for that pot, that was now lidless, coating his fingers in the gloop held held within it. His free hand was effortlessly undoing his pants and he pushed them down, to reveal the raging hard on he was sporting. Heat spread across my cheeks, as I watched Roy there before me, begin to coat his cock with that substance and I swallowed thickly..watching him stroking himself slowly and deliberately.

"Think you can handle...mmnnn..a little more fun, Edward?" he asked me, in such a sexy deep tone of voice, as his hand gently moved along that thick cock of his. I was panting and licking my lips, just the sight of him doing that, was bringing my own cock back to life and my urgent need to be filled soared through the roof.

"Rooooy..." I breathed "Please...I want you...I need you...I gotta have you.." was the only response I could manage, my eyes fixed entirely on his hand, as he pleasured himself before me and taunted me with what he knew..I wanted. The oh so dirty and lewd sound of his now slicked member, sliding easily in his fist, watching his thumb run harshly over his tip and hearing him moan at the sensation..I was about ready to scream demandingly that he take me..

Thankfully, Roy didn't make me wait much longer, before he granted my wish. He stood up, still stroking his cock and stepped closer to me, standing right between my knees and I groaned feeling his tip rubbing at my rear entrance. His other hand gripped my waist and without so much as a warning, he thrusted into me, filling me completely with his girth. It stung a bit, but that was nothing I couldn't handle and with all the pleasure he had already given me, it counteracted the pain. I was filled all the way to my limit, my whole insides felt hot and Roy's cock throbbed within me, as my breathing picked up again with the increased speed of my pulse. Both of Roy's strong hands now held my waist in a firm grip, as his oh so talented mouth claimed mine, as we started a new round of fevered lip locking. I could even taste myself on his tongue, but it didn't bother me at all, not one bit..since he was being so damned hot with me. And then..Roy moved.

Inching slowly out of me, like he was afraid of ripping me apart as he did so...Roy pulled out to his very tip and while still locked at the lips with me...slammed back into me with enough force to momentarily thrust me upwards, making the rope go slack for a second. My groan was muffled by Roy's mouth, as he seemed to swallow it up. Evidentially that sound was just what he wanted to hear, because he started a furious pace of ass pounding, which I was more than happy for him to do. Hell, I would have been happy to ride him on the floor...if only I weren't tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey! But that was something I had to go with, well I wanted to go with it, if I was honest. This was way more erotic than anything we'd done before. Roy was like a totally different person right now. His pace of thrusting, his grip he had on me, the way I was trust up with this rope and the way he had toyed with me to start off with...

….It occurred to me, that Roy was letting out some buried frustration, something he couldn't put into words.

Roy, was fucking me like a man possessed. He was using my body, to ease his own. He was releasing as much of his hurt as he could. The only way he knew how to, with sex. Hot, feverish, depraved, fetish induced sex...and I was his conquest for this event. This letting go, of his pent up inner emotions.

Damn, did I feel lucky.

Our lips broke apart for air as soon as that thought was finished in my head, my lungs urgently sucking in as much oxygen as they could, while Roy moved onto my neck. A hot wet tongue grazed my skin, quickly followed by teeth nipping at my pulse point and lips clamping down, sucking hard on my flesh. I couldn't hold in my groans, letting them flow from me like water. My head fell back a little, giving Roy more access to continue his ministrations on my flesh, all the while he kept up the rough pounding of my ass. That rock hard cock of his, reaching so deep inside of me, just barely missing that sweet spot. Roy was relentless with his power and I was about ready to voice my desire to have him hit that one spot that would send me over the edge again. As if Roy had read my mind, his hands moved from my waist to my ass cheeks, spreading them so he could get deeper and finally hitting that one area that made me feel incredible.

"Aarrgghhnn! Roy!" my voice didn't sound like my own at all, coming out rather hoarsely and ragged, from all the groaning I had been doing up until this point "Please! Aahhnn...harder! Roy..do me..HARDER!" I pleaded, not caring that I sounded needy or desperate..because that's just what I was.

"Uurrhhnn..Edward...I'm..so close.." Roy groaned just below my ear, his warm breath washing over it and making me shiver. Then his hands moved again, this time to my thighs and it puzzled me for all of two seconds, as he lifted my tied legs higher and then rammed himself roughly into me again.

"AAAHHHH! ROOOOY!" I cried out and threw my head back against my arms, eyes wide open yet seeing a whole lot of blurry images, that new position..meant the tip of Roy's burning cock crashed full on into my sweet spot. Repeatedly and with gusto. I couldn't catch my breath fast enough, Roy thrusting so hard into me was making that simple need impossible "Aaahhh...haaa..haaa...Rooooy...ohhhhh...daaaamn...aaahhh.." Roy was working me over pretty good. I thought for sure he would break me..before he was done.

"Aahh..mmm...haa..haaa...Edwaaard..." Roy was panting, his own voice deep and strained from our vocalisations, his hands gripping me and his hips going ten to the dozen against me. That rock hard, searing hot cock of his impaling me over and over again, driving ever deeper with each thrust and finding my sweet spot without fail, every time. Suddenly his rhythm faltered, his thrusts becoming urgent and I knew what was coming next. Roy had mentioned something about being close before, but the way he was now, just proved he was closer than I had thought. Roy was about to cum..and I wasn't far behind him either.

As if on cue, Roy's entire body stiffened and he grunted loudly, his cock twitching inside me as hot sticky fluid shot forth and into my body. Feeling that made me cum for the second time that night, spraying us both in my own seed, as I cried out in the height of orgasmic ecstasy. When I came, my muscles retracted around Roy's length and meant I felt even more of his twitching, causing me to shudder fiercely. Oh damn that had felt mind blowing. Roy leaned forwards and rested his forehead upon my left arm a bit, gasping in air pretty harshly and trembling a bit too, I could only guess, from being the one to do all the work and while standing up too. His length softening inside me, his slick gift to me dribbling from my rear and making it tingle, keeping me from coming down off my high too quickly. The whole stable had fallen oddly hushed...the horses were quiet now, the wind that had picked up was barely audible outside, evidentially we had failed to notice that while otherwise occupied...and the space we were in was filled with nothing but deep, heavy breathing, as we both drifted back down to earth together.

That was one heck of an experience, and I was glad to have shared it with Roy. He had been right...it was fun.

It took even less time to release me from the bindings, than it had to put me in them, but as my legs were set free and the rope loosened so I could stand on my own...I found my legs were completely weak. I slumped a little bit, fearing an embarrassing fall to the floor, but two strong arms caught me and steadied me. My hands had yet to be untied fully and they fell, oddly enough, around Roy's neck. We stood there for a moment or two, though it was more like time had gone into a slow motion kind of thing, just looking into the others eyes. Those dark pools I so easily got lost in, practically swallowing me whole, taking me to places I never thought possible. I was about to thank my rescuer for catching me, but he had other ideas in that split second as I opened my mouth to talk. Firm lips claimed my own. But this kiss wasn't nearly as heated or impassioned as the ones we had shared before. This was more soft and sensual, like the last dance of the evening at a ball. It was sweetly tender and just the right amount of sexiness to round off the nights events.

Well once we got finished with out after sex kissing, so to speak, Roy and I sorted out our clothing so that we were at least decent. After showing me the horses real quick and getting that sad forlorn expression a time or two, we walked back to the house, in the bitter cold wind. Entering through the door I had exited earlier on, I noted that Alphonse and that servant girl were gone and so was the old butler too. I shrugged the coat off and set it on the back of a chair. Roy leaned against the counter, seeming to stare out into the darkness looking a bit lost. I made some coffee and brought him a cup, leaning against the counter too, so he would know even without words..I was here for him no matter what. Standing there and looking out the window into the dark cold night, I had to wonder, if the pain I felt from loosing Ray was anywhere close to what Roy felt. I mean, though I had only known Ray for what was a relatively short time compared to Roy, I had grown to love the man..for who he was and not just who he looked like.

We stayed that way for a while, slowly warming up from the coffee I had made us, before we retired to bed. I had planned to stay in my own room, but once again Alphonse apparently was entertaining a girl, at least that was what the sock on the door told handle told me. I sighed, probably sounding fed up, hence why Roy ushered me back to his room. We didn't say much, heck we didn't really speak at all, but that didn't matter so much. At the very least, I was with him and if he needed me, I was there. It seemed that Roy still needed someone to hold onto at night, because when I climbed beneath the covers, his arm had found me and pulled me close. I was content to stay that way too, if nothing more than to feel his body pressed to mine. It felt nice to have that warmth by my side, something I had missed out on since we parted ways. I spent the entire night with him, curled up together in that big bed.

000000000000000

Three days passed, Roy and I spending time together, in veritable silence mostly. That was alright with me, I knew he was hurting, just as I was. But my connection to Ray had not been anywhere near as strong as his connection to his own brother. Like Alphonse and I had a strong bond, never thinking twice about defending the other or doing whatever it took to help the other. That was just how our bond was. We'd do anything for each other. But Roy and Ray, their bond went far deeper. They had that same brotherly bond Alphonse and I had, but then they had a deeper, more intimate bond too. I couldn't ever begin to think I could replace Ray, but dammit I would do my best to fill the gaping hole left behind by his death. Roy needed someone and I needed Roy like I needed to breath. He filled that hole within myself, that space that only someone you love can fix. He completed me and I wasn't going to give that up for anything.

Today however, was _the_ day. The day of Ray Mustang's funeral.

Alphonse was downstairs helping out with final arrangements. Flowers, finger food for the wake, drinks and glasses for the small bar in the reception room. He knew I was in no mood to talk or be of any use to anyone. That was one thing Alphonse was good at, knowing when to leave me alone with my thoughts. The house was a buzz of activity. The butler was barking orders out to the waiting staff, about putting things here and making room there. He sure knew what he was doing and thanks to him, things were getting done swiftly. The hall had been lined with flower arrangements, the kind that would go with Ray's coffin in the hearse. Everything from "Dear Friend" to "Beloved Brother" all in white Lillies and carnations. There was a small quantity of blue flowers, Bachelor's Button's, Ray's favourite, in amongst them to add the more personal touch. Several attendees had already gathered in the secondary reception room across the hall from the one they were kitting out for the wake itself.

Their soft conversation drifted up the stairs, all were sounding sad and talking of how Ray had been a bright, lively young man and how it was tragic how his life was cut so short. I was in the bedroom with Roy, trying like hell not to snap or break down, at the same time as do up my tie. I hated these things, they were impossible to do. I was already dressed, black suit pants and jacket, crisp white shirt tucked in (yeah yeah go ahead and laugh, I was doing it for Ray dammit!) and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. My shoes were shinned to perfection, thanks to the maid whom Alphonse was getting close to, and I had white gloves on. Though the damned tie, just wasn't playing nice with me. Just as I began to grumble under my breath about it, a pair of strong arms circled my shoulders. I looked up to see Roy behind me, looking paler than normal and so sad, as he worked on my tie with effortless skill.

"You didn't have to Roy.." I said softly, grateful of the help, but wishing I didn't have to bother him with it at all.

"We'd be here all day, if I didn't help you..." Roy said, his voice low and lacking emotion, as he worked on my tie.

"Yeah, you have a point there...tie's and me..don't mix." I replied, with a soft snort, though I mentally kicked myself for it. Now was not the time for humour.

"So I see Edward..." Roy replied, seeming not to have noticed my guffaw, finally finishing with the tie and leaving me to watch him wander over to the bed again.

I looked at my own reflection a moment. I looked different that was for sure, but I didn't spend too long looking at my appearance. My eyes slid to the side and I watched him, reflected in the mirror, putting his jacket on. He was wearing black, same as I was, but he carried it much better than I did. His broad shoulders filling out the jacket nicely, his trim waist being hugged by the pants and the jacket when he did up the buttons, his shoes shining like mine and his hair all slicked back with brill cream. He looked good, really good. But now wasn't the time and it didn't take too much effort to keep my hormones in check. Not with what the occasion was. I sighed a bit, softly and my shoulders sagged, today..was going to be a difficult day. Once Roy was ready to go, we left the bedroom and headed for the top of the stairs. That, was where he stopped dead. He just stared down the stairs, like there was barrier stopping him walking any further.

"Roy?" I asked gently, putting my hand on his back lightly "You okay?"

"I..." Roy started to say, his voice trembled a little bit and I could feel him shake a bit under my hand..even though it was metal, the vibration carried "...I don't think...I can do this Edward." he finally finished, after a long pause.

"I know Roy. I know it's hard, to say goodbye to someone you love." I told him, meaning every last word "I've been there before...a long time ago.." I added, rubbing his back slowly.

"You..have?" Roy looked at me, blinking a bit in surprise, though I could tell my hand moving on his back was easing his tension a bit, since he visibly relaxed some more "So, you know what it feels like then?"

"Yes Roy, I do know..." I gave him a gentle, sad smile "I had to say goodbye to my own mother...a long time ago..and then a good friend too..so you can be sure I know what your going through and I will be your rock today, okay? I'm here for you Roy." I explained, trying my best to reassure him and give him the strength to keep moving.

"Will you..stay by my side today Edward?" Roy asked me, an almost pleading look in those dark eyes of his, it made me want to just hold him.

"Yes, I promise I'll stay by your side today." I told him with a smile "You can count on me Roy.." I added and that seemed to do the trick.

We continued down the stairs, to the waiting guests. As we neared the last step, there was a knock on the front door and the butler answered it. A man stood there, smartly dressed with a top hat in his hands. Roy seemed to freeze again. I looked to him and then followed his gaze, out the open door and passed the man who stood there. There in the background, stood the back end of a black hearse. I looked back to Roy and his eyes were welling up with unshed tears at the mere sight of it. That made it all the more real to him, seeing that carriage out there. Once again I put my hand to his back and tried to reassure him. The butler and the smartly dressed man spoke a moment, then both began to collect the flower arrangements and carry them outside. Many of the guests had fallen silent now, watching the men work and then glancing at Roy too. In those few minutes that it took the two men to carry out the flowers, all the guests had expressed by silent eye contact, their sympathy to Roy.

The man returned and spoke to Roy directly, once the flowers were taken care of, though I got the distinct feeling Roy didn't hear a word of what the man said. Thankfully I was there to pay attention, along with the butler too, who was very good at his job. Every one of the guests, slowly filed outside and congregated a short distance behind the hearse. I walked with Roy out the front door and down the steps to stand just behind it. Alphonse came out a moment later, with the staff from the house. A shared nod of understanding between us and he moved back behind the other guests. The hearse itself, I had noted on my way out, was quite elegant. Gloss black finish, with large windows all around it giving good views of the walnut coffin sat inside, surrounded by the flowers that had been in the hall. At the front of it, were four very sleek and beautiful black horses, each with feather headdresses and blinkers to match. There was one man sat on the bench up front, holding the reins and then there was the man who had come to the door, stood in front of the horses with his hat on now and his staff in hand.

Roy was shaking again, I could tell from his shoulders. I could also see him trying his very best, not to weep openly. Once again I put my hand on his back, it was becoming almost instinctive now that I did it, just letting him know I was there and that he didn't need to hold back his pain. The man in the top hat suddenly said something, though I couldn't hear what, and with that the hearse began to move slowly forward. We walked slowly behind it, all the guests doing the same behind us, as the silent trek wound it's way up to the burial plot on the property. Up a steep hill and beneath a large oak tree, there stood several gravestones and one small crypt, all surrounded by a low stone wall. It looked a nice spot, to be laid to rest, with the leaves of the tree dancing in the wind and even the sun was starting to make it's appearance from behind the clouds. As though it were shinning just for Ray. The man from up front and the one from the bench both slid the coffin out and within seconds four other men, all staff at the house, had joined them in carrying it. A slow silent walk to the grave side and they set it down gently over the ropes that would lower it into the ground.

Everyone that had attended this day, all gathered around the grave, as Roy and I stood at the foot of it. The pastor then opened his book and began to recite passages from it, adding in details about Ray, how kind he was and how full of life he was. Everything he said, was all passed tense and that hit home hard. Ray was gone. Truly gone and now here we all were, standing before this coffin, preparing to say farewell to Ray..one last time. The words that were spoken began to blur for me, as I noted the soft sobs from some of the women in the gathered group, but one sob was far from female. Suddenly my right arm moved and as I glanced down, it became apparent that Roy didn't care who saw..that he was holding my hand tightly. I curled my fingers around his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, seeing his head hung low and his eyes shut tight, tears now streaming like rivers down his cheeks. I wouldn't cry. Not now. Roy needed me to be strong and I had promised to be his rock, so that was what I was. I'm sure the expression on my face betrayed me though, as I caught a glimpse of my brother, Alphonse, and his face told me how I must have looked right then. The girl beside Alphonse was sobbing against his shoulder, the very same girl he had been chatting to a few nights ago.

Everyone there must have known Ray to a degree and that they would all turn out to say goodbye to him, was touching. Then the pastor finished off his speech, picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it over the coffin. The men on either side of it, those whom had carried it so carefully, began to lower it slowly into the earth. It was almost an eternity, the time it took to lower it, at least that was how it felt to me. One by one, the other guests walked up to the hole and gently tossed a blue flower onto the coffin below. Ray's favourite flowers, being given to him one last time, with kind words of goodbye. As each flower was deposited, the crowd slowly thinned out, as they all made their way slowly back to the house. The waiting staff said their farewells and hurried back to the house, via the back entrance, to attend to the guests, all but one that is. That young girl who was clinging to my brother so tight. Alphonse looked at me, silently asking if I would be alright on my own here, I just gave him a nod that it was alright to leave with the girl. I watched as they walked away and almost as soon as they were far enough away, my arm was yanked down a bit and I heard a sound so heartbreaking I couldn't believe it was real.

Roy had fallen to his knees, still clutching my hand tight and began to cry fully now. He covered his face with his other hand and his shoulders quaked from the sheer force of his anguish. In a split second, I had freed my hand from his grasp and was knelt by his side, slipping my right arm around his shoulders. The pastor had already been by to pay his condolences to Roy, before leaving for his next appointment. Now with just he and I here, Roy had fallen apart completely. He leaned sideways and into my waiting embrace. I could feel the pangs of pain in my own heart and the sting of tears building behind my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't let out how I was feeling until I knew Roy had grieved for his lost brother. I had promised to be his rock, and I am nothing if not true to my word. No matter how much it pains me to be that way. To think only of others, leaving myself to last. I've always been that way though, Alphonse can attest to that. I held Roy tight, did my best to comfort him, but the best I could do was simply hold him and let him cry out his pain. I pressed my face against his jet black hair and just held him. I was not going to push him. He needed to let it all out and I was going to stay at his side the entire time.

I have no idea how long we stayed that way. Roy gradually began to calm down and his shaking was less noticeable now. The wind seemed to pick up all of a sudden, whipping around us and across the still open grave. One solitary blue petal, found it's way out of the hole and landed before Roy. He carefully picked it up, cradling it so gently, like it was one last thing..his brother had given him. I watched him, as he wiped his face of his tears and then delicately put that petal in his jacket pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I was aware of two men, stood over by the large tree. They had shovels and were dressed in workman's clothing. They were waiting on Roy and I to go. So they could fill in the hole that was Ray's final resting place. They weren't watching us, merely waiting patiently. Seems they too had respect for Ray. It wouldn't come to me till later, why they looked familiar to me...they had also worked for the Mustang's. I shifted a bit and pressed my right hand flat to Roy's back, leaning in close to his ear and keeping my tone soft, not wanting to seem pushy in any way at all.

"Roy?" I asked gently "Are you ready to head back to the house now? Your getting colder by the minute, I'm worried you'll get sick if you stay out here too long.." it was part truth, part lie, but completely because I cared.

"Y-yes, I think so..." Roy whispered, then glanced up and saw the men "They, need to do their job right? I must not keep them." he added, slowly getting to his feet.

"I guess they do. I'm sure they would wait however long it takes..." I told him, standing up at his side, watching him nod to the men, before he started to walk away down the hill. I followed close after him "Are you feeling up to seeing the guests?" I asked him.

"It would be rude not to at least make an appearance. They came to say goodbye to Ray. It's the courteous thing to do..to thank them for coming." Roy said, as we walked back to the house, Roy detouring for the back door.

Entering the house via the back door, I was certain Roy wanted to avoid being seen by the guests, in his state. His face was blotchy from crying and his eyes were red too. He made for the far end of the kitchen, so I followed him, surprised to find there was a second staircase there that led upstairs. I could only guess that it was used by the staff. We made our way up the dark stairway, then along the hall to Roy's room. Once inside, Roy made for the bathroom and I could hear the water running in the sink, as he washed his face up. I checked my knees for dirt, brushing off what I found there and then using the mirror to straighten out my hair. I knew that appearance was important to Roy, what with the guests downstairs, so I made the effort that I normally wouldn't. Once done with that I leaned against the end of the couch, hands in pockets and right foot crossed over the left, staring at my feet in thought. There was a squeaking sound, the faucet always did that when you turned it off, and Roy came out patting his face dry with a fluffy towel. I had to admit, he did look better for having washed his face, though you could still see he had been crying not too long ago. He gave me an odd look, when he saw me waiting, the patting motion he was using got slower.

"Hm? What is it Roy?" I asked, kind of puzzled as to what was going through his mind.

"I must be a terrible person..." Roy said, flatly and then sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides "Only a terrible person, on the funeral day of their sibling, would have such thoughts about someone...as I'm having right now of you." he said, looking unhappy with himself.

"Thoughts of me?" I blinked and raised both eyebrows "What are you talking about...terrible person? Your human Roy..you can't fight certain aspects of being human." I told him, half sternly "What possible thoughts could be so bad huh?" I dared to ask.

"It's my brothers funeral Edward..." Roy started to say, his tone sounding like he was hating himself "..and here I am thinking of how handsome you look right now, leaning there and dressed so smartly...and I shouldn't be thinking such things! My head should be thinking of Ray! Not how much I want to kiss you right now!" his tone got more angry as he said his piece, he really was giving himself a hard time.

"Roy..."I let out a sigh and pushed off the couch arm, walking over to him "Stop it okay. Like I said, your only human. Your grieving and your emotional because of it. So stop beating yourself up over this." I told him, then half smirked at him "Don't make me have to do the beating up for you...I'd rather do other things to you..and I know you catch my drift Roy." I said, leaning in and placing a gentle peck to his lips.

"Heh, how is it.." Roy said, his tone seeming lighter than before "That you seem to know, just how to handle my moods when they go sour?" he asked, slipping his arms around me and holding me close to his body "I catch your drift, crystal clear..and I completely agree." he leaned close when my lips touched his and as I pulled back, his mouth followed after mine, catching it in a more needy kiss.

"Lets just call it...a gift Roy." I grinned, feeling those arms around me, I reacted instinctively and slid my arms around his neck loosely "I thought you might get where I was going with that...mmmffff!" my last words were swallowed up by that needy kiss and it was impossible not to respond to it. Slow, sensual and brief. But heck was it worth it.

Though it was brief, it seemed to have been the pick me up Roy needed, for which I was glad. I wanted to help him anyway I could. After making sure he was looking fine, we headed downstairs, via the staircase that was normally used. At the bottom, we turned right into the room directly opposite the one the guests had been in a short time ago. Slowly like a rolling wave, the guests fell silent, all the way to the back of the room. Roy swallowed hard and then approached the first grouping of guests. Then men shook his hand, the women held it and gave his cheek a kiss, all of them spoke kind words of condolences for Ray's passing. I hovered by the buffet table, my appetite gone at that moment, my full focus was Roy and watching him as he drifted around the room. My hands once again went into my pockets and I leaned back against the wall. It didn't take too much movement of my head to watch Roy as he moved about the room, my eyes were sharp as a hawks and didn't miss a thing, as they trailed after him.

I was suddenly aware of a presence beside me, but I didn't turn to look and see whom it was, I just knew that feeling. It was Alphonse. My kid brother, come to check up on me. Even though he was in his human body now, I could still feel it was him at my side. It was just part of our bond I guess. Roy had stopped and was talking with a group of women, all older and looking as though they could have been friends with his mother. I took that moment to glance to my left and at Alphonse, who just gave me a caring soft smile. We didn't need words, he and I, simple gestures like that were all it took for us to get the message clear as a bell. His attention was suddenly off on the other side of the room somewhere and when I chanced a glance, I understood why. It was that girl again. The one whom I had seen him with in the kitchen four nights ago. The one I had noticed not two days ago, sneaking out of his room. The one who had clung to him crying today. I got the distinct feeling, my baby brother Alphonse, was getting pretty fond of this girl. I watched him watch her a moment, as she did her duties and flitted between the guests, topping up glasses. Then I went back to watching Roy, as he mingled.

"Brother? I was thinking...I'd like to stay here. In this area. I think, I'm falling in love with Anna." Alphonse suddenly said.

"In love Al? Really?" I said, stunned at this news "So, you don't want to travel and see the world anymore?" it was selfish, completely, but I had to ask him.

"Yes, really Ed. She's a wonderful girl and I think...no I know..I want to marry her someday and have a family with her." Alphonse turned to look at me and shook his head "I'm not saying we won't travel brother...just maybe..not constantly. Like we pick a place to visit for a week or so and then come back. I want to make a home here Ed. Your okay with that right?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

That was Alphonse. Always the worrier. It was just too cute sometimes, though sometimes truthfully, it drove me nuts.

"Yeah Al, I'm alright with it...heh, truth is, I'm thinking of staying myself." I said, with snort of amusement and a shrug of my shoulders, nudging Alphonse gently with my elbow "I'm happy for you little brother. I always wanted you to be happy and find a girl. Now you have. I'd never stand in your way, you know that." it was true, all of it, but there was more to it than that alone.

I wasn't about to admit it...

….but I was in love too.

With Roy Mustang and I wanted nothing more than to stay there with him, permanently.

00000000000000

It was pretty late into the evening, by the time all the guests had gone home. Though the day had started out sombre, the wake itself hadn't stayed that way at all. With people talking and remembering Ray for who he was and the cheerful attitude he always had. Roy seemed to gain a little more color in his face, with all the happy stories being told of his brother. It was clear that Ray had left an indelible mark on all the people he knew and held dear. As the last guest was seen out by the butler, the rest of the waiting staff were clearing up the reception room of glasses and plates, as well as clearing away the left over food. Alphonse was once again helping out. I was watching Roy again, from a spot by the doorway, close to the bottom of the stairs. He said goodnight to the final guests and they left, the door being closed after them and the butler going about his duties. Roy turned and stopped in his tracks again. He was rooted to the spot and the expression he wore...wasn't one of pain or anguish.

There was lust in that look.

His dark eyes, bigger than they were a moment ago, fixed me in place with an almost predatory gaze. It gave me a delicious shiver, to have Roy look at me that way. Fair enough the day was not usually one for such things. But grief could do odd things to people. Very odd things. I had been watching from the doorway and hadn't even realised that my stance was anything special. Of course now, I know differently. I was just leaning on the door jamb, with my right hand in my pocket and my left just hanging at my side, right leg bent and my foot pressed flat to the door jamb behind me. Now this wasn't all that fancy, the way I stood, but now I know that it's somewhat of an attractive pose. Something I learned that night. Something Roy taught me, with that lusty look of hunger in his eyes. I felt my pulse quicken and my mouth went a bit dry. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my own raging hormones in check. Honestly, at that moment, I just wanted to kiss those lips so badly. But being affectionate with each other, in any part of the house other than his room and the stable that one time, wasn't something we had ever done and I had attributed it to Roy not wanting the staff to see. I was about to find out...that theory was dead wrong.

He stalked over to me and I hadn't the time to move at all, before he was right in front of me and claiming my lips passionately. I felt his hand slide up my right thigh and his other had settled at the back of my neck, while he kissed me. Our tongues danced and I let myself fall right under his spell, not caring who saw or that we were in the doorway either. My left hand settled on Roy's side, urging him closer. He closed the small gap of air between us and pressed his body to mine. It was obvious now, that he really was turned on, since the familiar feel of something very hard and hot pressed against my own waking erection. He tasted of whiskey and chocolate and a hint of something spicy. It was an odd mix, but I liked it. I could feel the heat rising between us and wondered in the back of my mind, if we would even make it to the bedroom at all. That question got answered a second later, when Roy pulled back and whispered against my lips "Bedroom. Now." in such a sexy deep tone of voice, all I could do was groan softly and utter a dreamy "Okay." in response. With that, Roy and I headed upstairs to his room.

I had no idea of the surprise in store that night. I thought it was going to be a regular, run of the mill, being with my lover and getting all hot and sweaty kinda thing. Boy was I in for a shock. Literally.

Ever known me to be speechless? Well, that night, I was left speechless and stunned. By a request from the man I loved with all my heart.

From the moment we entered the room, shut and locked the door after us, Roy and I were in each others embrace. Lips moving together heatedly, tongues curling in a familiar fiery tango, arms around each other. As the heat rose higher. Roy edged me backwards and I didn't bother to argue, my hands shifting to seek out the buttons of his jacket. As we stepped toward the bed, our lips parted and connected, over and over again with a wet sound, as hands worked like mad on unwanted clothing. Closer to the bed we got, air being taken in small gasps every time our lips parted. That few seconds was all I needed to get air anyway, I craved his lips on mine, craved them on my body too. We moved swiftly as one almost, edging nearer to the bed and feverishly attacking buttons and zippers, to rid ourselves of the hindrance of cloth, that covered our skin. The path we took from door to bed, was clearly marked out, by the discarded clothing strewn on the floor. By the time we tumbled to the bed together, locked again in a heat filled kiss, we were both naked and our limbs were tangled together. The feel of his skin on mine, the unmistakeable twitching against my own hard flesh, the smell of his cologne and his hot breath against my cheek as he breathed through his nose...I was in sensory overload. And loving every second of it.

Hands scoured naked flesh, nerves igniting with a burning desire, for so much more and it seemed we were going to do just that. Our lips were practically glued together, never truly parting, as our hips rocked against the others. Every movement, each thrust, every brush of tongues and scratching lightly of nails upon skin..it was like an erotic dance meant only for us. Mingled with our fevered touching and kissing, we rolled about on the bed, getting utterly lost to the feel and heat of the moment. Of course I wasn't expecting, what Roy would do next to tease me. We had rolled onto our sides in the middle of the big bed and without me being aware of it, Roy slipped a hand down between us and curled his fingers around both our cocks, stroking us both in a maddeningly slow way. I groaned deep into his mouth and rocked my hips for more of the sweet friction, but Roy kept his pace slow. He knew what it was doing to me. Knew it would drive me insane with need and want. Roy was very good at working me into a sexual frenzy. I both loved and hated that about him. Loved it, because it felt so incredible when it was all over. Hated it, because Roy had that kind of control over me.

But man oh man, did it ever feel great having his large hand dragging over my most sensitive flesh. The shivers that shot through my body, were enough proof of that fact. Merely one small tingle could dance up and down my spine, making my head spin from the intensity of it all. And all from one simple act of stroking me slow. But then..suddenly it all stopped. His hand released me, lips left my own and he buried his face against my neck like he was trying to hide. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped dead, when I felt moisture on my neck. It wasn't lips or tongue or sucking of skin. No this was different. This was...tears? What was going on? Why was Roy crying? Did I do something to upset him? Or was it something entirely different that had him weeping against my neck? I was going to find out, but I had to tread softly. I couldn't just demand to know what was wrong after all. That wasn't the right tact for this moment and damn if I wasn't that good with gentler stuff. Emotionally anyways. But I was going to try my best. For Roy, I would try my hardest. No question about it.

"Uh, hey are you alright?" I asked him gently, part of my mind told me it could have been about Ray once I had asked him, but I had to hear it from Roy to confirm it.

"I..." Roy's voice was trembling and his body shook slightly "I just...I feel like..there is a hole inside me.." he told me, his voice cracking a bit.

"Roy..." I wrapped my arms around him tight and kept my voice soft and low next to his ear "You won't feel that way forever, it gets easier with time..." I knew this to be true, since it had become easier to go on without mom, as time went by.

"That's..not it Edward.." Roy said, lifting his head to stare at my eyes, his dark orbs shimmering with tears "I mean..Ray was the only one..to ever...to ever.." he screwed his eyes tightly shut "To ever fuck me..." he finally said.

"Ah!" I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth, this was news that certainly had taken me by surprise "Roy, why are you telling me this?" I had to ask him, since I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Because...because I..." Roy was stammering almost, like he was tripping over on his own words, then he took a deep breath "Edward I want you to fuck me!" he finally said, rather quickly too.

"….I..." to say I was stunned, would have been the understatement of the decade "Are you...sure? You really want that? Want me, inside you?" I needed to make sure he truly wanted it, I wasn't about to take advantage of him.

"Yes.." Roy's gaze met mine and there was certainty, determination and a faint look of pleading in those dark eyes I loved "I want you inside me Edward, I want you to be my only one...from this day onwards. I know no one can replace my brother, but, I know he cared for you and I do too..and that's why, I choose you."

"I'm...wow." I couldn't seem to form words for a moment, but then I grinned at him hotly "Well, I can't very well say no to you, now can I Roy?" I leaned in close and brushed my lips to his "Since you put it so, eloquently after all..heh."

Roy's breath hitched and I grinned more, placing a hand to his shoulder and slowly pushing him onto his back, at the same time I claimed his lips gently. I had to focus my mind, this couldn't be just another heated fuck session between us. No this time, it had to be amazing and loving and totally blow his mind. How I would achieve that, I wasn't entirely sure at this point in time, but I was going to give it a damned good try. Roy didn't even resist me, as he laid back and I slid my body against his, half on him and half not. Taking my time, I ran a hand along his body, as my tongue swept slowly around his cavern. It was difficult for me, since I was already so worked up and just about ready to blow my load any time now. But I always did like a challenge. His body shivered beneath my touch, muscles contracting and releasing, as my finger tips dragged over his skin lightly. Idly I felt my hair being set loose, to fall about my shoulders and then a strong hand, burying into it to cup the back of my head. I matched his actions, threading my right hand into his hair and gripping lightly, eliciting a moan from Roy that sent my pulse racing. The tips of my fingers now ghosted along his thick cock, causing his hips to buck a bit, but I simply traced them over his hipbone instead. I was going to show him what it was like to be teased into a frenzy.

Roy was starting to writhe beneath me and it was a feeling I was quickly getting addicted to, causing this man to act this way, with a simple touch of my hand...it was intoxicating. I finally relented and curled my hand around his length, he groaned needfully into my mouth and began to thrust into my hand, I couldn't help but want a little friction too and ground my hard length against Roy's hip. Our lips separated and we breathed heavily, lungs sucking in all the oxygen they could, our noses brushing together in a tender gesture. I stroked Roy slow and sensual, adding a twisting motion to my movements, an action I knew he liked and sure enough he was tipping his head back moaning loudly. That gave me the perfect opportunity to attack his neck, which I did with the same teasing sensuality that I used upon his throbbing member. Light, barely there kisses to his skin. Small, delicately placed nibbles on his pulse point. Along with the unexpected addition of a tongue tip flicking at his earlobe. The sounds Roy made when I did all this to him, was fuel on the fire of my desire and it was hard to not just take him dry, right in that moment I ached to be inside him. But I pushed myself to be patient, to make sure Roy was at the point where he was ready to beg for me to enter him.

I grazed my lips along his hot skin, down his neck and across his collar bone, over his broad smooth chest and even stopping to flick at his nipples lightly. He arched up and groaned louder than before, as I picked up the pace with my hand and squeezed him a little tighter, running my thumb over his slit and delighting in the sounds that action drew from his kiss swollen lips. My own body temperature was through the roof by now and my cock throbbed for some attention too, but I was so into making Roy utter those sounds, that I barely noticed my own bodies needs. Seems though, even with all I was doing to him, Roy noticed and I suddenly felt a hand curl around my length, stroking me firm and fast. I couldn't help the groan that dripped like pure liquid sex from my mouth, damn but he really knew how to make my mind go blank. For a second I forgot what I was doing, but then it came right back to me when Roy thrust into my hand again. This time though, I didn't go easy on him. I gripped him tighter and pumped him faster, slipping my body from his and with some effort, I turned around so that my head was by his groin and he could still very easily reach mine. I didn't miss a beat, grabbing Roy's farthest hip and rolling him onto his side again, getting him just the right position and then wrapping my lips around his weeping tip. I swirled my tongue around the hot swollen tip, tasted the smooth salty nectar it wept, then slid the hard meat into my mouth fully.

Roy groaned so beautifully, as I swallowed him whole with ease, making sure he felt incredible and making my flesh fingers wet in the process. That was fine by me, I needed them lubed up good anyway. I was deeply entranced by what I was doing, so it came as a shock, to suddenly feel a tongue run along one side of my shaft and then down the other, before a hot mouth surrounded by balls and sucked on them. I would have been extremely loud, had I not had a mouthful of cock at the time, all I could do was groan desperately around Roy's shaft and receive a needy groan in return. Guess the vibration was a bit too much for him, since he shot a small dose of cum into my mouth and I lapped it up like a kitten with a bowl of milk. I moved my left hand, with the now well moistened fingers, between Roy's strong thighs and sought out his rear entrance. Upon finding it I slid two fingers in right off the bat, making Roy arch and groan and sound like it was a bit too much at once, but that lasted a mere second as he began to push down on my digits. I curled them, seeking a certain spot within him and finding it most difficult to locate, of course all my searching was doing a great job of eliciting more delicious sounds from him. A deep needy groan was ripped from me, as Roy copied my actions and swallowed me whole too, the motions of his tongue were wonderful and I was loosing my train of thought.

But I wanted it to be good for him, wanted to make sure he was happy and sated, I would do anything it took to make that happen. An involuntary buck of my hips, driving my cock deeper to the back of Roy's throat, snapped me out of my reverie and back to my mission. Make Roy happy. Again I worked his shaft with my mouth and tongue, massaging it and sucking it, humming around him to pleasure him more, all the while I continued to seek out that sweet spot with my fingers..that now numbered three within him. Roy was doing a pretty good job of making me want to shoot my own load into his mouth, but I was stubbornly refusing to let that happen, I wanted to fill his ass with my seed, not his mouth. I was quickly getting to the point of no return and so I reluctantly pulled back from his cock, slowly letting it slip from my mouth as I sucked hard all the way. Roy groaned and matched what I had done, making me feel like I would blow right then and there. Once I was free of his mouth, I moved to sit up and grabbed a couple of the plump pillows from behind Roy's head, I moved down the bed to settle between his knees and instructed him to lift his ass. When he did I placed the pillows there to lift him up a little off the bed and give me a better line for entering him while being able to kiss him at the same time. I got into position, hands resting on the back of his thighs with his knees bent, his ass perfectly exposed to me.

"You sure about this Roy?" I had to be certain he wanted this, I would stop right now and let him have his way if he changed his mind.

"Yes, I'm positive Edward.." Roy said, not a seconds hesitation or an ounce of uncertainty to his voice either, he was sure alright.

"Okay then..." I grinned at him and pressed my tip to his entrance, feeling it twitch a little "Mmmm..."

"Ah..." Roy began to pant softly, like the mere sensation of my tip there, was too much of a tease for him "Please Edward...please I want you...inside me...I want that more than anything.." his words were like silk floating on a summers breeze.

Licking my lips, I pushed slowly forwards not wanting to hurt him, as I kept my gaze on Roy's face. His mouth hung open as if he were calling out something that felt really good and yet he was silent, though his expression was one of sheer bliss. I had to admit, the feel of his wet heat around me, was pretty damned good too. As I sank deeper and deeper into him, his tightness hugged my length, enveloping it completely and squeezing with just the right pressure to make me groan longingly. I had to stop once fully sheathed in him, the pleasure that washed over my body was almost too much to handle, considering the teasing he he had done mere moments ago. After a few seconds, our eyes locked in a lusty gaze and we just knew, this was so right. I began to move, slow and gentle, watching as Roy arched and writhed and gripped at the bedsheets. I felt him try his best to buck back against me aiming to get me deeper and so I granted his wish, pushing his legs up as far as they would go, then driving my cock as far into his hot body as I could. That move tore a groan from Roy, the likes of which I had never heard before and it sent a jolt of desire coursing through me. As I picked up the pace and strength of my thrusts, my mouth laid claim to the plateau of smooth flesh before me, with nips and hot wet kisses, working my way up to his lips the best I could.

It occurred to me that I might be hurting him, with the way I had poor Roy bent like a pretzel, but he didn't seem to notice it and just kept voicing how good he was feeling. I must have hit that sweet spot I had been seeking earlier, because Roy suddenly sat forward the best he could and grabbed my shoulders, throwing his head back and calling my name to the ceiling...loudly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I dreaded having to face the staff..and Alphonse too..the next morning, as they were sure to have heard Roy just then. I'm sure the whole state heard him. But then again I couldn't very well talk, since his changed position and the tightening of his muscles around my cock, made me call out just as loudly, if not more so. With him sitting up this way, it brought out faces closer together and I took my chance, to claim his lips passionately. Roy buried a hand in my hair and the other held tight to my shoulder, as we gradually fell back against the mattress together, still locked in that passionate kiss. One insistent buck of Roy's hips, told me he wanted it harder and I gave it all I had, thundering into him with every ounce of strength I had in me. I could feel his nails scratching at my shoulder, fingers fisting in my hair, legs tightening around my waist and his muscles squeezing me. In an instant, our lips parted and we were gasping for air.

"Uuuhhhnnnn...Edwaaaaaard! Harder! Fuck me...harder!" Roy begged, his voice hoarse from vocalising his pleasure.

"Aahhhhnnn...nnnggghhhh...Rooooooy...I'm...I'm gonna...gonna.." I was pounding him for all I was worth, pinning his hips in place with my hands and feeling my completion bearing down on me.

"Uuuuhhhh...aaaahhhh...touch meeee...Edward please..." Like I could ever deny him, when he begged me so deliciously like that, I took hold of his cock and pumped it hard and fast to match my furious pounding of his hot tight ass "Aaaahh! Yeeeessss! I'm...I'm going to...Edward I'm going to cum!" he cried, throwing his head back hard against the bed.

"Uuuhhhnnnn! Roy! Ngh! AAAAHHHHH!" With his squeezing, his pleas, it was a mind blowing orgasm to say the least, as my seed filled him to the point where it dribbled out around my cock.

"AAAAHHHHH! EDWAAAAAARD!" Roy shot his load all over my hand and his chest, coating his pale skin in pure white sticky hot fluids and we both collapsed together on the bed.

Still tangled together we laid there panting heavily, trying to catch our breathes and both trembling from the force of our orgasms. Every muscle in my body was aching, but the pain was of little bother to me. It was a small price to pay, for such incredible sex with Roy. It did feel a tiny bit gross though as our abdomens touched, with Roy's fluids slick and starting to go cold there, but I was too content to lay here wrapped in his arms. I could feel his hot and heavy breath on my neck where he nuzzled me. With one leg still hooked over my waist and the other beneath my hip, we certainly were a tangled mass of limbs. Tired, worn out and absolutely sated limbs at that. As my member softened, it slipped from Roy and caused a soft moan to pass his lips. I sighed softly, the feel of my over sensitive flesh leaving his body, felt so good..like dragging a feather across it. We stayed that way a while, just breathing together and holding each other, in the now quiet room. The only sounds to be heard were our breathing and the wind outside the windows. But the peacefulness and bliss of laying there couldn't last. Roy's cum was getting too gross for comfort now and we decided to get cleaned up. A change of sheets, a swift shower and we were back in bed once more, curled up on our sides and holding each other again. I idly stroked his hair as he nuzzled my neck again and I rested my head on his, my lips right by his ear.

"Hmm...we have to do that more often Roy.." I said, with a soft smile on my lips, my left arm curled around him, as my right was beneath the pillow only allowing for my hand to be free to play in his hair.

"Mmm...yes, we should...but not too often.." Roy replied in a sleepy voice, hinting of humour "Can't have you thinking your in charge after all..." he said, chuckling softly.

"Oh is that so huh?" I retorted, moving my left hand to slap his ass lightly, earning another chuckle from the raven haired god in my arms "Think your in charge of me huh? I'll show you next time...no one rules over me.." I told him, then chuckled too "...Well..maybe one person does..._some_ of the time."

"Hehe..only some of the time?" Roy said, feigning being insulted by my comment "And I thought you loved me...guess I got that wrong." he added.

"Hey! I do love you!" I protested, then blinked wide eyed "Ah...you just...made me...say..." I stammered, then my temper kicked in "You sneaky jerk! Tricking me into saying that out loud! Why I oughta..." I gripped his hair real tight, with the intention of hurting him physically.

"Me? Sneaky? NEVER!" Roy retorted and before I had the chance to beat the crap out of him, he rolled me onto my back and pinned me down, getting his face real close to mine "You oughta what? Knock me out? Kick my ass? You wouldn't hurt the one you love would you Edward?" he gave _that _look along with _that _tone of voice.

"Ah...well I..." How was I meant to kick his ass now? He was doing that cute and adorable thing, I could never resist that, so again I relented and sighed in exasperation "Fine...I won't kick your ass...but I have a condition.." I told him, boring holes into his skull with my eyes, yeah I was still mad about being tricked.

"A condition?" Roy blinked at me "What is it? I'm sure it can't be all that bad.." he said, the corner of his mouth curling a bit, a smirk just waiting to make an appearance.

"I want to know...do you feel the same for me?" I asked him flatly, making sure he knew I was dead serious with the tone of my voice.

"Well now.." He grinned at me, then his grin softened to a smile "That condition I can certainly agree to...after all, I have loved you for some time now Edward...that was why..I chose you, to be the only person, who would get to fuck me. No other has that right, except you."

"….." I was speechless, once again shocked into a dumbfounded stupor, had Roy just confessed to not only loving me but also pledging to be with me and only me? "Roy are you saying...you want us to be...exclusive?" I had to know.

"Hmm.." his smile was still soft, but the love that radiated from him was clear as the nose on my face "Edward, I love you and I want no other in my life or my bed." he leaned in and kissed me softly "Stay with me always Edward." he whispered against my lips.

"Oh Roy, I love you too.." I was finally being honest and open about my feelings for him, it felt good to tell him how I felt "I'd like nothing better, than to stay with you always.." then I kissed him, nothing heated like before, just soft and gentle and full of the newly confessed love I had for him.

Our kissing lasted a short time, nothing rushed or impatient, but so loving and so sweet. I knew I had made the right choice in confessing my true feelings to him. Though he tricked me into it at first. A short time after that, Roy laid on his back and I curled up at his side, possessively hugging him as we both let sleep claim us. Even with the wind howling outside, we were content together and very soon out for the count.

I'm pretty sure though, we were both smiling like idiots that night. Not that either of us were awake to see mind you.

0000000000000000

And so I come to the end of my story.

I told you it would be juicy and yes it is all true, I changed nothing.

I know it has been a few years since all this occurred, but it is still fresh in mind like it all happened just yesterday. Life has been relaxed and happy for my brother and I. Alphonse and Anna married within a year of Ray's funeral. He now works with the horses, after training and taking over from the old stable manager, who retired about six years ago. He and Anna had three kids, two girls and a boy. Bright little ones they are and sweet natured just like their father. Anna is the perfect mother to them, kind a loving, just like our own mother was. She is now the head of the waiting staff, after the butler passed two years ago and I have to admit, she does a good job of it. Even with being a mother and a wife, she still manages to keep the place in top shape. You can often catch her and Alphonse in some little corner, stealing kisses and hugs. It's kind of sweet really.

As for Roy and I...things couldn't be better. We have travelled to distant places, studied new languages and he even taught me to ride a horse (though I prefer my ebony Mustang for riding purposes hahaha). Our love has grown stronger and stronger over the passing years. Every year we take a ride up to the grave site, lay Ray's favourite flowers and tell him what has been happening over the passed year, then we head off to one of the spots he used to love sitting at and have a picnic there in his memory. With each passing year though, Roy and I have grown closer, become more in tune with each other and generally just fallen more in love, with the passage of time. Had I known, that in this strange world that is not my own, I would find happiness like this and become content in this strange place and even..come to call it home...I would never have believed it.

But then again, it came up and kicked me in the ass. And I'm sure glad it did. The life I have now and the joy I wake up feeling each day...I wouldn't trade for anything, no doubt about it.

**FIN **


End file.
